


Fermata

by inquisitor_larue



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cute, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mercenaries, Napping, OTP Feels, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_larue/pseuds/inquisitor_larue
Summary: V has been working late on a gig and he finally gets home.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fermata

V cursed the gangs of this city. Every. fucking. day. They just had to screw up something new so that every fixer in town begged him to help them. Thank god the money was good because honestly being the one man doing the job of the whole NCPD and then them having the audacity to chase him because he knocked over one freaking fence while trying not to die to the Tyger Claws, Malestrom or whoever wanted to kill him today. ‘Jesus I’m sorry! I didn’t know construction was your biggest concern! Better not knock over the fence that all the local drug dealers used to stumble down the right alley for their million and one clients…’

Taking a deep breath V tried to clear his head, he had promised that he would try and leave the shit he did out of their home. He didn’t want Kerry having to deal with all the shit that Night City loved to throw at him and it was safer to keep him out of the loop anyway. Too many assholes in the merc line of work. Too many greedy paparazzi in his input’s rockstar lifestyle. V sighed heavily running a hand mindlessly through his blood-soaked hair as he took the turn to begin his drive up into North Oak.

As he carefully pulled his Quadra into Kerry’s driveway V let his mind begin to wander. All he wanted to do was shower and fall into bed with his input, he would ideally sleep for at least a day but he knew he couldn’t be fussy. Upon parking the car in his usual spot V’s brain helpfully slammed him back to reality. ‘Why is the door open? Where’s the fucking robot guard?’. Popping open the trunk of his car V grabbed a gun, still loaded from his latest gang experience and walked silently to the door. Resisting the urge to call out for Kerry, V tried to shake off the chill of the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Pistol held close, V carefully pushed the door the rest of the way open and slipped inside. ‘Don’t overthink this V maybe the door is just fucked?’ V tried to rationalise the situation in his head as he slowly made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Quietly trying to strain his cybernetics to hear into the room V couldn’t make anything out. Reluctantly he opened the door preparing for the worst as he was blind to what was going on inside.

On finding the room empty V was filled with equal parts relief at not finding Kerry dead or hurt and panic as he had no idea where else the man would be this late at night with no obvious noise and the lights still on. ‘Fuck. Did he have a psycho fan after him?’ Desperately wracking his brain for any clues his conversations with his input may have given him, V continued to carefully creep around the villa trying to keep his cool before he zeroed anyone who had even so much as looked at Kerry a little funny.

Poolside? Nope. Random indoor balcony area? Nope. Bar? Nope? 

V was rapidly running out of places to look and composure at the same rate. Swallowing heavily V prayed to anyone who was listening that Kerry would be here somewhere.

Losing his patience V gave up sneaking and walked up to what they had lovingly dubbed Ker’s music dump-shop. The place was a tip. The ceiling to floor windows outing the pushy rockstar’s messy habits to all of Night City. V and Nancy had helped Kerry to clean up the bulk of the house but V had decided that Kerry deserved to not give a shit about at least one area. Here he could throw and destroy what he wished as he dealt with the stresses of the industry and the shit that his label decided he had to deal with as their star.

Pushing open the door V began to scan the room, frantically checking the chairs and couches for his input. It took him an embarrassingly long time to find Kerry who was curled up fast asleep at the base of his grand piano. 

V let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding and holstered his gun. Walking back into the other room and wiping his hands on his trousers, V grabbed a blanket and a couple of pillows before returning to his input’s side. Gently he cradled the other man against him carefully sliding a pillow under his head while also trying not to get any gangster blood on him. As V gently went to lay the other’s head back down onto the, now much softer surface, he was greeted with a bleary-eyed smile from Kerry.

“Mmm hey handsome…” V smiled at Kerry’s sleepy voice and gently kissed him, wrapping him up in the blanket as he did.

“Go back to sleep love. I’ll be back once I shower.” V couldn’t keep the smile from his face as Kerry fell asleep again before he had even finished getting the words out. Tearing his eyes away from his gorgeous boyfriend V forced himself to get up. Closing and locking the front door V grabbed some clean boxers before jumping in the shower and trying to make it less like he’d taken up satanic sacrifice as a hobby. After a quick shower, V dried himself off and put on his boxers before heading back to his input’s side.

Carefully lifting the blanket V slid in next to Kerry and gently wrapped his arms around him bringing his back flush to V’s chest. Gently resting his head against his input’s shoulder V smiled happily and closed his eyes not quite believing how lucky he had been to meet such an incredible man and how he was even luckier to have him given it was a man 50 years dead who introduced them. Regardless V wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Fermata - 'a pause of unspecified length on a note or rest.'


End file.
